


Lenathon(g)

by Mischieftess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, flirting?, have you seen that cleavage?, it must be weird for Supergirl seeing everyone's bones, so Lena spices it up, yeah flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Lenathon(g)ORHow Lena's lead-lined intimates get Supergirl's panties in a twist





	Lenathon(g)

Kara feels the stress of having to approach Lex Luthor's younger, possibly evil sister, but who better to do it with than Kal - Clark.

The moment Lena gives them an opening, and with Clark turning the other way in her peripheral vision, Kara pulls down her glasses and scans the room. There is nothing hidden, as far as she can see, not in the couch, Lena’s coat (freshly hung on the coat tree and equipped with a little derringer she’s pretty sure Alex would call “cute”) or the side-wall of the office.

At least, there's nothing hidden until she finishes her scan and sees Lena, still turned to the side and speaking out toward the window with her skeleton in sharp relief, does she find something. Bright white against the grey of her flesh and bone, impenetrable metal shines, cast in the indubitable shape of a bra and thong. A lacy, scandalously revealing bra and thong.

Kara starts, staring.

 _What? Why?!_ She thinks, glasses still lowered as she stares.

Under that red camisole, black skirt suit, and bright red smirk, the woman in front of her is wearing lead-lined, lacy intimates. Lena Luthor. Who knows that the supers with their x-ray vision were in town.

Kal- no, Clark- elbows Kara. She snaps her glasses back up onto her face.

And when she leaves, minutes later, the image of Lena Luthor’s thong is burned into her mind alongside the hope that this woman truly wants to escape her family's legacy.

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl rips open the helicopter door, “You’re safe now.”

“What the hell was that?” Lena asks, her hair disheveled and the scent of her fear-sweat filling the tiny cabin, almost drowning out the acrid smoke.

Supergirl meets Lena’s eyes as she puts her hand on the pilot’s chest, feeling for a pulse while Lena’s heart thrums – ok, no, Lena’s heart hammers, clanging its clarion call into Supergirl’s mind.

"Someone’s trying to kill you,” Supergirl asserts, as Lena stares back in shocked alarm.

When Lena’s gaze drifts away, thoughtful and upset at once, Supergirl x-rays the cabin, looking for additional threats – and sees Lena’s underwear again, this time from two feet away.

_Are those little lead roses worked into the lace?_

“Gah!” Supergirl interjects as she realizes she’s staring at Lena’s intimates again.

“What?!” Lena jumps and looks around.

“Uh, oh, I just forgot, I’ve gotta go help K- I mean, Superman! With the other drones! After I drop your pilot at the hospital! Gotta hurry! Uh, can you get back inside, where it’s safe?!” Supergirl knows she’s babbling, but she’s Supergirl right now and can’t apologize for babbling. It would be weak.

Lena blinks at her, then shakes her head. “Yes, yes, of course, will Gerald be ok?”

Supergirl gets back to business, “I’ll get him to the closest ER and his pulse is strong. Get inside, and no more flying today?”

Lena laughs, albeit breathlessly, “I can promise that. I hate flying.”

Supergirl nods, scooping up Gerald and cradling his delicate, human neck as she takes off for the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Kara sears the ‘alien detection device’ delicately, almost surgically (if she says so herself, though if she asked Alex her sister might have a few comments on what the word surgical actually means).

But in the second before Lena turns back to her, as the poised woman sits in her swivel chair and looks out at the city, Kara’s eyes flick over almost unintentionally and she sees what Lena’s wearing underneath the structured blouse and pencil skirt.

The edges are lead-lined as expected, but there’s decoration too. Little bright-white lightning bolts strike out from the center of each lacy cup (or is it inwards? Is electricity something humans like on their nipples? Kara decides NOT to ask Alex), but the real shocker are the little lightning-bolt studs sticking out horizontally from each nipple, the ‘zag’ posts slightly thinner between the two zigs on each side.

Kara’s eyes skip downwards and oh, the panties match, with a big vertical lightning bolt down the front of the narrow thong with little ones arrayed outwards.

Then, suddenly, Lena is turning to her and Kara pulls her glasses up, adjusting them and clearing her throat guiltily.

“So?” Lena prompts, holding out the device with a big grin.

Kara blinks, smiles, says “Riiight!” (in a very casual and professional and not at all flustered way) and steps up, heaving a big breath (about the alien thing, of course, nothing else, pshhhhh hahahahaaa why would it be anything else?). She clears her throat again and puts her finger on the device.

When she’s outside, in the L-Corp elevator on her way down to the ground floor, she swears to herself that she’ll never again peek at Lena Luthor’s sexy lingerie. Not that it’s sexy. At all. In fact, it’s anti-sexy, just like Lena’s disappointingly anti-alien views.

Kara nods to herself, satisfied, and puts it out of her mind (yeah, right).

 

* * *

 

 

Kara doesn’t feel the urge to lower her glasses the next two times she visits Lena. She really doesn’t. Not when Lena lounges against the white couch and scrunches up her hair, or when she sits down behind her desk with a sinfully-deep cleft between her breasts (is she even wearing a bra? How could she be wearing a bra with that blouse? Just a little peek? Oh god, no! Keep the glasses ON!) as Kara tries to ask about the alien fighting ring.

And when Lena visits her at Catco, she surely doesn’t want to sneak a peek around “Mike of the Interns.” It would draw too many questions (and not at work! It wouldn’t be appropriate).

But then there’s a knock at Kara’s apartment door the while Alex tries to speak about something very important and seemingly difficult to say, so Kara slips her glasses down without realizing who, exactly, is behind her door. And shoves them right up her nose again, with a quick, confused squint.

“What is she doing here?” She asks as she moves to the door, hoping that her expression doesn’t clue Alex in to what Kara just saw – a stylized LE on one cup and NA on the other, with panties that read, ‘If found, please return to L-Corp.’

_Not with Alex in the room, just be cool._

And then Lena asked to get in touch with Supergirl, and Kara’s eyes widened.

_Oh Rao, is the underwear some kind of flirtation with Supergirl? Is Supergirl supposed to reciprocate? How would I even reciprocate?! Not that I want to?!_

 

* * *

 

 

Kara tries to ask Alex about it on their private line on her way over to Lena’s office balcony 

“So, Lena wears this underwear-” Kara starts but is interrupted immediately.

“Noooooooo, nope, no, never, not having this conversation,” Alex replies over the com, “Please do not bring up Lena Luthor’s underwear like, ever again. And stop looking at it!”

Kara knows she’s pouting, but she tries to rein it in as she nears L-Corp, “Fine, fine, sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Kara knows Lena is waiting for her this evening, and she can’t help the extra loop around the executive floor as she tries to figure out what’s waiting for her. Sadly, the infrastructure obscures her vision just enough to make Lena’s outline fuzzy, so she sighs and tries to resign herself to another close-up surprise (and tries to ignore the speeding of her own heart at the thought of what scandalous thing Lena might be sporting tonight).

When she lands, she glances at Lena’s back but resists the urge to turn on her x-ray vision.

 _It’s rude,_ she tells herself, _and I shouldn’t be even thinking about it, never mind looking._ Alex had been the one to talk to Kara about privacy long ago, after the teenage alien had asked her sister about the magazines stuffed between Alex’s mattress and box-spring.

Kara manages to keep her eyes off Lena’s body, facing the back of the office for the first exchange of their conversation, but when it comes time to warn Lena about the risks of the fundraiser she turns and makes eye contact.

_Eye contact, Kara, just eye contact, keep your x-ray vision to yourself._

But, even with human vision, she can see the line of Lena’s bra under the sleeveless white top, and when Lena extends her arm in entreaty it brushes the side of her own breast, pushing it forward slightly. Kara’s gaze slips to x-ray.

 _Oh Rao._  

‘FOR YOUR EYES ONLY’ is traced across the front of the thong, and a big lipstick kiss is emblazoned on each bra cup, right around where Lena’s nipples have rings threaded through them, with a captive ball in the loop  – _holy crap stop stop stop looking!_

“You like to take risks, don’t you? When Corbin was after you, and now this, why?” Kara asks, schooling her face into a concerned mien. She’s asking about the fundraiser, of course. Nothing else. (Not the extremely forward, flirtatious underwear, for instance. This is flirting, right? She wishes she had someone to ask that wasn't Alex.)

“Well you can’t live in fear. You, more than anyone, must understand that.”

_Oh Rao, she’s getting closer, walking toward me, what do I do?!_

Lena’s tone holds admiration, but a bit of sadness too. Kara finds herself wanting to reach out, to soothe that pain, but restrains herself.  _Not as Supergirl._  

Lena continues, “Time and again you risk everything to see justice done. Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way? Or are you one of those people that thinks there’s no such thing as a good Luthor?”

Kara had her eyes averted but looks at Lena after that.

“I believe that everyone should be judged on their own merits.” 

_Eye contact, eye contact, eye contaaaact Kara. Keep your eye on the prize no not that prize!_

“Then judge me on mine. Hey, this party must happen and I am asking you for your help.”

There was only one answer Kara can give. She closes her eyes and says, “I guess I have no choice.” 

“Thank you,” Lena smiles, pleased, “So, Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?”

Kara’s heart plummets. _Oh Rao._ “Right! Kara and I will _both_ be at your party.”

Kara takes a huge inhale of the fresh air on the balcony, breathing, “Crap!” before taking off into the sky. Among the various concerns in her mind, one thing breaks through.

_If this is a regular day, then what underwear is Lena going to wear at the party?!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara! It’s really great to see you, I’m glad you could come. Um, have you seen Supergirl?”

_No, and Supergirl hasn’t seen you yet, thank Rao._

“I’m, uh, sure she’s on her way.”

She fled as Winn spilled his drink on Lena and zoomed back as Supergirl.

_Do NOT, Kara. Do not. Don’t._

Lena turned to face Kara head-on and, despite herself, Kara caught a breathtaking glimpse of Lena’s lingerie.

‘Help me’ is written boldly across the front of the left bra cup, ‘Supergirl’ on the other cup, in bright white, inescapable lead. Supergirl stares, then looks down to see the text written along Lena's usual thong.

‘You’re my only hope.’

_She’s so NERDY. That’s just, so hot. No! Not hot. Look up look up look up at her FACE you bad person peeking is bad manners! Rao!_

But this is confirmation that Lena knows that Supergirl is looking. And since it's addressed to her...maybe she wants Supergirl to look. Maybe this playful, revealing lingerie language means something just between Lena and Supergirl. Kara frets,  _What does this mean?!_ _Does she want me to say something? How would I even start?_

“Supergirl! I’m glad you could make it!”

Kara pulls herself back to business, “I still think this might be a bad idea.” Kara isn’t sure if she’s talking about the party or the lingerie, at this moment. 

“Well, why don’t we wait to see how the evening pans out.”

_Was that a wink? Rao, I need to get out of here and think about all this._

"I’ll check the perimeter for any activity and I’ll be back at the first sign of danger.”

Kara dashes back to wriggle into her party dress and glasses, tying up her hair and running awkwardly in her heels back to Lena’ side.

“Kara! You just missed Supergirl.”

“Did I? Golly!”

 

* * *

 

After the fight, after the alien weapons mysteriously exploded, Kara looks over to see Winn and Lena emerging from under the soundstage.

Winn clarifies things, concluding with a thumbs-up, “We stopped it!”

Kara looks at him, at Lena, and laughs, looking at James, then back to Lena.

_You saved yourself, Lena. I’m hardly your only hope._

But, maybe, Lena wants Supergirl for something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Flying over to Lena’s office balcony after the party, Kara sees that the woman is waiting for her. She also notices that Lena has changed clothes and Kara, being weak inside despite her bulletproof exterior, is unable to restrain herself from taking a peek.

Simple, bright white hearts dot the bra and underwear in her X-ray vision, and she feels a thrill that comes from thinking that those hearts, along with all of those messages, are there for her, and her alone. 

Kara lands on the balcony and looks down at Lena’s smile as the other woman gestures for them to walk inside.

“You took a great risk, Ms. Luthor. Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?”  _Like, for instance, you could tell me why you keep getting custom, lead lettering on your underwear?!_

They walk together along Lena’s balcony.

“I doubt you would have believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done,” Lena says, unable to hear Kara's thoughts as she paces beside Kara. 

“Hm, well I couldn’t have stopped him without you. Thank you,” Kara admits, turning to face Lena.

Lena’s smile is broad and genuine, truly pleased. “Who would have believed it? A Luthor and a Super, working together. I hope we can work together more in the future.”

_Is this where she tells me why she's been propositioning me with her panties?_

Kara smiles and honestly replies to the main conversation, “Me too.”

Then, Kara hears someone approaching from behind, in heels. “Oh,” the woman says, as Kara turns. “I didn’t realize you had company.”

Lena’s voice is colder, more formal than it was a moment before, “Would you excuse me, Supergirl? I – I have to take this.”

“Of course,” Kara says, and makes for the balcony.

As she leaves, she hears the woman say, “Sorry I missed your party.”

Lena’s even colder, monotone reply is…odd. “What else is new. So, what can I do for you, Mom?”

Kara only listens for the moment before she's off to address a car chase, humming with the potentiality of Lena's choice in underwear.

_Maybe, maybe I should bring it up to her._

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of the idea of Lena flirting with Supergirl in an extremely specific, nerdy way. I have more ideas for these, continuing through Season 2, we'll see if they get the fic treatment.
> 
> Come hit me up on the Twitter machine: [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
